lincoln_tabletopfandomcom-20200216-history
Zasha
Zasha Jones "You don't have to drink it..." - Zasha to the Fellowship of the Bumring about drinking the Tears of Razmir Zasha Jones, is a young human woman in her mid-20s, whom is from the eastern side of the River Kingdoms. She is married with the demi-deity known as Brifit the Regrettable Companion. History Pre-Razmiran She spent her first few years within a small village on the eastern River Kingdom's borders to Razmiran, she lived with her family, being the middle child of five children. Her parents were typical farmers and peasants, who had struggled their way through the war-torn area. The local warlords had agreed with their village to protect and keep them, as long as they donated food and offered refuge for the warlords warriors and soldiers. One day, some warriors and soldiers had arrived in the village, they had stayed in their local inn, farms and any area they could house these warriors. The village could not feed the twenty soldiers and themselves, so they began to starve themselves by providing the food for the soldiers, therefore not breaking the pact with the warlord. A month had passed, but the soldiers did not wish to leave. The food stores were empty and the village could not provide the soldiers with the food or supplies that they requested. So in the dead of night on a Wednesday, the soldiers decided to murder and pillage all the loot they could from the village. Zasha's parents had sent the children on the only horse they could find, but this was all for naught, as the parents were slaughtered and the horse was shot down a short distance away. Zasha's two brothers and a sister were captured and assumed to be either tortured and killed, or sold into slavery. The six year old Zasha managed to escape with her younger sister, whilst unknowingly headed towards the border of Razmiran. Whilst spending several days wandering amongst the wilderness, Zasha and her sister had managed to unknowingly cross the border into Razmiran. Starved, weak and wounded, they suffered and fell to their knees, but were helped up by an unknowing man with a mask on, Razmir. Razmiran Razmir had raised Zasha, as she was young and naive to Razmir's nefarious and evil actions. At the age of fourteen, she truly believed in his might as a god and believed him as her saviour, therefore becoming a very devout follower. The same could not be said for her sister, who was unruly, disbelieving and lacked the capabilities as Zasha to master wizardry. When it was Zasha's acceptance into the Razmiran order, he made her swear loyalty to him and the state. After she had sworn loyalty, he called for Zasha's sister, who was in chains. He had her whipped and tortured infront of Zasha, whom was shocked and horrified, but understood Razmir's true intent and the test he was providing. Zasha was shocked and emotionally scarred as they cut her only remaining sisters head off, and threw it across the floor. Razmir was pleased with Zasha's hardy expression, but inside, she was suffering. Razmir, used Zasha as his play-thing for several years, torturing her in the most petty and disgusting ways. Such as sending thugs into her bedroom to keeping the skull of her sister when Zasha was around. Zasha wanted a way out, but could not escape without a new place to go to, as in Razmiran, they provided no education about the outside world. Fellowship Era One day, Zasha had been introduced to the group known as the Fellowship of the Bumring, whom had infuriated Razmir that he had destroyed his entire city. In this heat, Zasha had fallen for the Fellowship's paladin, Brifit the Ifrit. She then had helped them escape by teleporting them and then made her escape with the Fellowship's pet cat, Travis. She had met up with the Fellowship some time later, and she eventually was married to Brifit, with the permission of Iomedae. Brifit being unable to produce children, he sought the assistance of Victor Quimage, a dear friend whom donated the assistance to produce the children. Zasha now has two little quarter elf girls with Brifit. Personality Zasha is a kind-hearted soul, forced into horrible situations her whole life. She is more than willing to do what it takes to survive, but at the same time she would prefer to do good. During the Razmiran time of her life, she had struggled to do good as she was forced by a corrupt faux-god-tyrant. But now she is married and happy with her real-god-paladin. Therefore she is now relatively free. Category:NPCs Category:Fellowship of the Bum-Ring